Different Views
by Andre Corbin
Summary: At the moment, this is just a oneshot Haru x Negi fic. Yes, you read that right.


I took a few liberties with Haruna in this one. While I was sick this week, I got the idea to model my own sickness on a character for a random pairing most people don't see. And, honestly, Haruna x Negi was the first thing that came to mind. This is just a one shot at the moment, wasn't planning on doing an entire series with it, just something to pass the time while I try to get some ideas for my other stories. So, if you like it, let me know and I might write more.

EDIT: I took the advice of one of my reviewrs and weeded out some of the cussing. Sorry for the badmouthing in retrospect! I suppose I've been watching too much Minami-Ke lately and the youngest sister is rubbing off on me! 3 her so, she has such a bad mouth. I've always compared her with Yue and seem to have combined the two. And Haruna... so much like the middle sister 3

* * *

Different Views

"Yuecchi, I feel like crap, leave me alone." Haruna grunts from her bed, pushing away Yue, who just poked her on the shoulder. "No." Yue says rather plainly, causing Haruna to bolt upright and gripe directly to her face. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, I FEEL BAD!" Yue sits there rather stonefaced. "Then get your rump up and go to the nurse instead of yelling at me, jackass." Haruna blinks and lets out the most annoyed defeated sound before flopping back on the bed. "Oh, just leave me alone Yue. I don't want to go to the nurse, I hate the way that place is. You know it gives me the creeps. I swear Ako-san is just waiting to pounce on you and sex you up!"

Yue blinks a few times before smacking her head. "Idiot.. I can't believe you're still on about that. How many times did she, and the nurse, tell you that she was making sure when the girl next to you spilled the water, it didn't get all over you and the bed." Yue then stands and walks over to the phone. "Either you go, or I'm calling them to come get you and take you. Or you could simply wait til Nodoka gets back from her bath and worry her." Haruna glares lasers at the back of Yue's head before taking her pillow and throwing it as hard as she can, smacking Yue on the back of her head."Fine, fine... you win, you win." Haruna slides out of bed and zombies over to her closet to put something on only to yawn and fall over backwards.

Haruna yelps as she smacks her butt on the carpet, letting out a few explicits. Yue acks and quickly runs over to her, kneeling next to her. "Hey, you alright?" Haruna looks at her and pokes her tongue out. "You think this little fall is going to make a difference on the mighty Saotome Haruna?" Haruna re-wobbles to her feet and proceeds to get dressed, despite her wounded ego and wounded butt. Yue continues to watch her to make sure she doesn't fall again, til Haruna makes a lude comment and wiggles her now naked butt at Yue. Yue turns, blushing slightly and wanders back to getting her papers together. Haruna finally comes slinking out of the closet wearing a rather skimpy, and quite revealing lingerie onepiece. Yue snorts, covering her face and turning around. "IDIOT! GET OUT OF THAT TYPE OF CLOTHING, WHERE THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET IT?!"

Haruna laughs and says rather simply, "Asakura-san wanted some practice doing certain types of photo shoots... and though Chisame will never admit it, she was enjoying posing in such material too. She didn't know how and I showed her." Yue continues to stay turned around, hands over her face and continues to let out a steady stream of unintelligible griping. Haruna walks up behind her and almost sensually wraps her arms around Yue's waist, causing Yue to squeak. "Yuecchi... what, do you like the way I look in this?" Yue lets out a panicked croak before turning around to defend herself. "NO! Y..you idiot, it's embarrassing as heck to see you in such an outfit." Haruna grins, and pins Yue to the table, causing the smaller girl to squeak in fright.

Suddenly, Haruna takes a sharp small breath. Once more, then... "ACHOO!" she sneezes, barely missing Yue's face, much to Yue's delight. "Idiot..." Yue says softly, just as Nodoka walks in and squeals in a panic. Both look over at her only to see her backing up, hands waving in some defensive manner. "I..I... ano... Yue-Yue, Haruna-sempai..." her normal reference for Haruna changing instantly as soon as she sees what she believes is a rather intimate situation, "Forgive me, I'll leave!" As she turns to run, both of them yell out in tandem, "No! It isn't what you think it is!"

After about 10 minutes of trying to calm Nodoka down(Who, speaking of, has her eyes as far averted as she possibly can from the still-lingerie clad Haruna. "I was picking on her, Nodoka, I swear." Finally, Nodoka looks up. "Alright... if you say so, but... but can you pl..pl...please change out of that awful outfit?" Haruna chuckles and looks down, squeezing her breasts together playfully. "What, you don't like how I look?" Nodoka eeks and turns her face again, blushing horribly. Yue glares at Haruna who 'Hehehe's all the way over to her closet to change. Nodoka turns around testingly, just to make sure there isn't a pair of boobs stuck in her face and sighs, quite relieved there isn't. "Ano... Yue-Yue, are you ready for N...Negi-sensei's class?" She blushes happily at the thought of her favourite teacher, Yue nodding in response and peering at her.

"Blushing already? All you did was say his name. Something up?" Nodoka shakes her head and simply sits there, looking quite dreamy and spaced out before quickly snatching a pillow off the bed and laying back, smothering her face with it to keep Yue from noticing the blush. "Bad thought?" Yue asks, a little bit of a nodding motion and an embarrassed sound from underneath the pillow coming out. Yue smiles and reaches over, patting the pillow lovingly. "Well, don't do that in class or Negi-sensei might begin to get ideas about you. Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Nodoka makes some strange sound beneath the pillow and moves it to the side. "S...s..strange ideas? W..w..what do you mean strange ideas, Yue-Yue?!" Nodoka asks, at this point almost panicked.

Haruna blows her nose while she's in the closet, the tiny addon echoing the sound quite louder than it really is. Nodoka flinches from the sudden noise, not having expected it and looks over at it. Haruna pokes her head out. "She means that if teach thinks you're horning in on him, that he might decide to go after someone who isn't so sexually inclined." Face going blood red from chin to the top of her forehead, Nodoka nearly faints at the thought. 'Sexually inclined? Negi-sensei?...!" As she sits there and fidgets trying to collect her thoughts, Yue shakes her head annoyedly at Haruna and snaps, "Just get dressed, idiot, and go to the nurse. Else I'm dragging you to class. "

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Yue makes true to her word, walking into class, holding a kicking and almost screaming Haruna by her hand. "I told you I don't feel good, dangit! Let me go already and let me go back to sleep!" Yue's grip, despite her size, is quite iron in nature. "No." she replies rather naturally, Nodoka following behind at a distance as to not get swiped by Haruna's occasional flailing hands. As Yue walks Haruna over to her seat and points at it, Haruna grudgingly sits down in it, giving Yue the bird as she turns her back. Sakurako and Makie bust out giggling, causing Yue to look at them strange. 

Zazie Rainyday, seat 31, walks by Haruna juggling a few apples as she does. Haruna reaches out to snag one of the apples and Zazie simply smacks the apple to the side in the air, continuing to walk by. She says very softly, "Mine." as she does. Haruna blinks and pulls out a few yen. "Mine?" she asks almost playfully. Zazie continues to stare at her a moment before the apple and the yen suddenly switch places and she responds almost as casually as she came by, "Yours." before going to take her seat.

"All rise!" Ayaka announces happily, Negi walking in and embarrassedly rubbing the back of his head, Asuna trotting in behind him, panting heavily and looking ragged. "Bow!" Ayaka announces, everyone(except Evangeline and Asuna, naturally) doing so. Ayaka growls at Asuna, "I said BOW monkey-san!" Asuna growls right back at her, glaring eye to eye. "I'm not bowing to that perverted little shit for a single moment!" Ayaka gasps, "How dare you speak of my Negi-sensei that way!" Asuna rolls her eyes and sits down, "If you want him, take him by all means." Ayaka looks at her confused, almost hopefully before Asuna rolls her eyes once more. "It's a figure of speech, idiot. He..."

Negi suddenly appears out of nowhere, trying to hush Asuna. "What, you don't want me saying what you did?" Almost in tears, Negi nods. Asuna grins and pats him on the head. "Alright then, teach...' she emphasizes the last word almost diminutively, "You owe me." Negi looks at her quite gratefully and slinks back over to his desk to begin teaching.

* * *

"Mmm... so stuffed up..." Haruna grumbles, head wobbling back and forth as she sits quite silently in her seat, looking like she just stepped out of the grave. She suddenly falls forward on her desk, quite asleep. It takes Negi a few minutes to notice she's asleep. Blinking a few times and letting out an annoyed grumble, Negi walks over and lightly taps her on the back of the head with his chalk stick. "Saotome-san. Saotome-san! Wake up this instant!" She yawns and mumbles something incoherently before raising up and looking at Negi quite stupidly. "Yes, you're in class. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would stay awake! If you aren't getting enough sleep, you should stop reading your Manga and sleep more." The class busts out giggling as Haruna simply stares back at him, blinking. "Sure..." she mutters, Negi turning and sighing as he walks away. 

After another fifteen minutes or so of Haruna's head bobbing back and forth, she raises her hand, Negi noticing the movement instantly and responding. "Yes, Saotome-san?" She stands up, bowing apologetically and announcing, "I don't feel good. I'm going to the infirmary." Negi looks at her, quite in surprise. She didn't even ask, she just told him how it was going. "Um... alright, if you think you need to. I'll walk you down there then." he adds on under his breath, 'Just to make sure you actually go.' Haruna shrugs at him and proceeds to meander her way down to the door and out it. As she does, Negi turns to Ayaka. "I'll leave class to you for a few minutes. Just continue reading the passage from the book and having people read in turn." Ayaka nods, looking so proud to be picked for this duty by Negi as she stands and goes to the front of the class(A groan coming from nearly the entire class).

"Saotome-san, you look quite ill. If you were this sick, why didn't you go to the nurse before class?" Haruna chuckles, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "Idiot room mate of mine dragged me here." Negi automatically assumes Yue, simply because Nodoka wouldn't have the will. "I see... well, I'm sure Ayase-san only had the best intentions for you. After all, that test is coming up soon. Haruna nods and starts to wobble before suddenly falling sideways atop Negi. "Saotome-san, a..are you alright?" Negi asks quickly, looking at the unconscious girl atop him. Panicking, he rolls her over onto her back, looking at her. "She's not breathing... oh dear god." He looks up in a panic, "Quick, someone help! She's passed out!" However, on one responds as they're all in class and he's in the segment of the hallway where no one is.

Looking at her in a panic, he notices she looks quite congested and unable to breath. Pulling out his ring, he slips it over his hand and holds his hand over her face, muttering a spell. Suddenly, the puffiness of her face vanishes, despite her not moving. "Oh god... Haruna, hang on." Negi's almost in tears before he finally remembers the basic health training he was given before he got the job. Negi begins to perform the resuscitation on her, several times leaning down and breathing air into her. Finally, after the fourth time, she coughs heavily and begins to stir. Letting out a silent thank you to whatever could possibly hear him, he leans down and goes to pick Haruna up. He realizes, though, it would look strange for a kid his size to be physically able to carry someone her size. Reaching in his pocket and looking around to make sure no one sees him, he quickly pops an aging pill into his mouth and hopes his clothes don't bust.

Luckily they don't, the spell he placed on them a while back working to let them expand. Picking up Haruna, Negi quickly trots towards the infirmary. Haruna opens her eyes when they're just about there and looks up at him with quite a dazed look on her face. "W..who... who are yo... Negi-sensei?" she asks softly, seeing his face nod at her, smiling. "Shh... we're almost at the infirmary. Just wait a few more moments, Haruna-san and you'll be fine." Haruna blushes just slightly as she looks at him, curling up against his chest and nodding back off.

* * *

When Haruna finally wakes back up, she notices Negi sitting next to her in his normal child form. "Negi-sensei?" she asks softly, Negi instantly turning towards her. "Ah, Saotome-san, you're awake... thank goodness, I was beginning to worry about you." Haruna blushes slightly for some reason, finding herself confused as to why she is. Looking around, she notes where she is and looks back at Negi questioningly. "You passed out on me while we were coming here." Starting to tear up, Negi turns to her, "You almost died, Saotome-san! You stopped breathing! Don't scare me like that, Haruna!" Haruna smiles and reaches out, ruffling his hair playfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know that would happen. I haven't had that happen in years." 

Negi offers a confused look at her as she explains, "I have naturally small sinus', so when I get sick... if I'm really congested I have a hard time breathing. I try to stay as healthy as I can so I don't get sick." Nodding just a little in response, Negi looks up as the nurse appears. "Ah, well, you're awake. It's a good thing Negi-sensei was with you. He was able to perform CPR on you and get you breathing again." Haruna sits there, processing that before nodding and trying to remember. Only thing she does remember though is seeing Negi's older face looking down at her and comforting her. A rare, embarrassed blush starts to creep into Haruna's cheeks as she says, "I see... I guess that means I owe you my life, Negi-sensei."

"No, no! Nothing of the sort, you don't owe me anything except getting better!" Negi responds hastily. The nurse smiles and reaches out, patting him on the back. "You can go back to your class now if you wish. I'll take care of her and send you word when she's improved." Negi nods hesitantly, standing, Haruna and him both staring at each other silently. "Well, you going to keep staring at me, Negi-sensei, or are you going to go back to class?" Haruna inquires, making Negi chuckle. "I was just making sure that I feel content enough to leave you here in the nurses care. I know she's the nurse, but it doesn't mean I won't still worry about my student." Haruna grins and points at the door. Negi turns and walks obligingly.

* * *

When Negi finally gets back to class, everyone looks at him expectingly as he says, "Saotome-san will be fine. And on a side note, Ayase-san, I need to talk to you after class.." Yue nods, giving him a strange look and only getting the side of his face in response. Negi goes back to teaching, not mentioning anything. As class ends and everyone starts filing out, Yue walks down to Negi and he holds up a finger. When the last person walks out, he walks over and shuts the door. "Ayase Yue, I am so ashamed of your behavior towards Haruna!" Yue stares at him, quite taken aback. "How could you force her to come to class when she's in such poor physical shape?" Yue's bottom lip begins to quiver as she starts trying to defend herself. "B...b..but Negi-sensei, she.. she... "Forcing herself to regain composure, she quickly says, "She's faking it, I'm quite sure." 

"Are you daft, Ayase-san?" That comment hits Yue in the face like a brick as she instantly tears up. "Haruna fell unconscious not even halfway to the infirmary. She's going to be alright, but you should be more considerate. Now I want you to sit out here and think about what you did and come back in when you realize it."

As Negi turns to leave, Yue's hands wrap together, squeezing each other tightly. "Negi-sensei... please, please don't be mad at me... " Tears flow freely down her cheeks as she sobs, unable to keep her composure. Sighing and looking quite annoyed, Negi walks over and gently pats her on the shoulder. "Look, Ayase-san, I know you meant well... I'm sorry I griped at you, I'm still just so freaked out about Haruna-san passing out that I spoke too harshly. Forgive me, Ayase-san?"

Yue takes a deep breath before suddenly wrapping herself tightly around Negi, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry, Negi-sensei, please.. please don't yell at me anymore. Please..." Negi sighs once more, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her too and patting her on the back. "Alright. I promise. Stay here for a few moments and regain your composure, then go see her, alright?" Yue nods, still quite red from both embarrassment and surprise. Negi walks out, shutting the door behind him, palm on his forehead in a tired manner. "This is going to be a long day..." he mutters aloud.

* * *

"Saotome-san... you can go to sleep you know. I'm monitoring you and not leaving this office. If for whatever reason there was a complication, I would know immediately and could help you." Haruna sighs and hugs her pillow to herself. "I know... I know... it's just that it doesn't help my own nervousness, you know? I've been like this since I was little. You know that." The nurse nods and walks over, giving her a light hug. "If it would help, care to sleep against me that way you can be sure you'll be upright." Haruna blinks and hugs the pillow to herself, giving the tiniest of embarrassed nods. "Alright. Let me do another round about the clinic then I'll see what I can do." 

All said and done, Haruna finally winds up falling asleep, partially propped against the nurses shoulder and sitting upright. "Ako-chan?" the nurse says curiously. "Hai, it's me." Ako steps out of the dressing room, all ready to work. "I'll be here a while, unless you can find me a body pillow and several other things to keep Saotome-san upright." Ako nods and goes to find some really thick pillows. Haruna, however, seems to start dreaming almost immediately.

_"Good job, Haruna-san!" Negi runs up, clapping his hands furiously. Haruna lets out a sheepish chuckle and rubs at the back of her head, grinning from ear to ear. "It was nothing. After all, art is my specialty." Evangeline coughs and stands up off the floor, glowering at Haruna before cracking the tiniest of smiles. "Congratulations, pervert. You've managed to beat me... which has never truly happened before. Don't get too comfortable, though. You're mine next round." As Evangeline stalks off, Negi turns Haruna around and whispers gently, "Haruna-san, I need to speak to you about something important. Could you meet me later on the beach front?" Haruna nods, slightly confused, but goes back to being elated about her win. _

_After her own self-made victory party, celebrating with the rest of the Negima club, Haruna finally notices that Negi's wandered off. Giving a moment's thought, she turns and says, "I'll be back later. I need to have a few moments alone, so don't follow?" Everyone nods, though Asuna gives her a strange look before shrugging. Making her way down to the beach, she finally notices Negi sitting on the beach. But, he's older. In his teenage form. Canting her head in the slightest, she makes her way over. "Yo, Negi-bozu, what's up?"_

_Negi chuckles softly, "I don't think that term fits me at the moment, do you, Haruna-san?" Haruna shakes her head and takes a seat next to Negi on the sand. "What was it you wanted to... " Negi chirps in before she can finish, "I want you to be my partner." Haruna's eyes go wide as she suddenly starts coughing, turning away from Negi and trying to stop. Negi quickly wraps around her, "Calm down!" Haruna kind of shrinks in the touch, "You just surprised me is all..." Haruna shakes her head and turns slightly in the hug, looking at Negi. "But, I'm already your partner. And so is everyone else up there, save Eva-chan and Chachamaru-san." Negi shakes his head. "I mean my partner, not a temporary contract." _

_Haruna stares at him like he just grew a second head before she says very softly, "Why me? Why not Nodoka, or even Asuna? Why me?" Negi smiles and taps her lightly on the nose, "Because you're you, silly. You're light-hearted, smart, talented enough to beat master, and you're drop-dead gorgeous." Blink. Blink. Haruna coughs and turns her face away, embarrassed suddenly. "Fine... so what do we do. Kiss like the pactio? I can handle that." She turns back, grinning a little and putting on a little bravado, only to see Negi shake his head and lean in, placing his lips softly to hers. "No... this is a contract, not a pactio. A contract is more intimate, which is why a mage usually winds up marrying his partner. Haruna-san, will you make a contract with me?"_

"H...H...Haruna-san, w..w..what are you... Mmph!" Nodoka gasps and goes dark red as Haruna suddenly wraps around her form, holding her still as she presses her lips to Nodoka's. The smaller of the two simply stares, quite surprised as Yue calmly walks over and grabs Haruna by the scruff of her neck, yanking her back and roughly. "Wake up, idiot. Now." Haruna lets out the most horrible of sounds before opening her eyes. "Wha...? What's going on?" Yue lets go, letting her slump back towards the head of the bed. "You just kissed Nodoka, you perverted idiot." Haruna blinks and looks up at Nodoka, who simply blushes furiously and shrinks at the look.

"But... what? What are you talking about, why are you two here?" Nodoka slips out of the bed and quickly runs into the restroom, trying to hide, leaving a confused Haruna and a pissed off Yue looking at each other. "Classes are over. The nurse had stuff to do, and since Ako couldn't find any body pillows and we had just shown up, she asked us to take her place. I was too short, so she asked Nodoka to. And you, my perverted idiot of a friend, just latched around her in your sleep and KISSED HER."

It takes a moment before Haruna realizes it, but when she does, she starts laughing hard. "Well... she has nice breath. It's no wonder Negi-sensei likes kissing her so much!" A strangled cry is heard from the restroom, affirming that Nodoka heard Haruna's catcall. Yue shakes her head, turning and muttering 'idiot' under her breath. "Should I even wonder what you were dreaming about?" Haruna shakes her head, "Not unless you want a juicy prologue to my next doujinshi!" Yue shakes her head and says simply, "Who was it this time? One of the characters from your stories? The new one that you've been reading?"

"You." Haruna says simply, causing Yue to go dark. "W..w...w...what are you talking about?! Idiot... IDIOT!" Haruna squeals in delight and begins laughing maniacally. "I'm joking, I'm joking!" She attempts to stop Yue from strangling her in the process. "It was someone... whom you know very well. I'll leave it at that." Yue continues trying to strangle her. Yue soon stops, though, and when she does, she begins to try and figure out who it could be, but goes wide-eyed when Negi's voice comes around the corner, calling 'Haruna-san!' excitedly and noticing Haruna's cheeks go dark. "Negi-sensei?! You were having a sex dream about Negi-sensei?!" she nearly shouts at Haruna incredulously, who simply shrinks away from the pissed off little girl. Another, even more strangled noise from the bathroom once more affirms that Nodoka did indeed hear the shout.. Negi blinks and walks up, "um... Ayase-san, w...wh..what did you mean a... sex dream with me?" Both Yue and Haruna rub the backs of their heads, more than a bit embarrassed, and say in unison, "When you're older."


End file.
